


Weirdmagaydon

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper Gleeful, Alpha!Mabel Gleeful, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper with a bandage eyepatch, M/M, Omega!Will Cipher, RF - Weirdmageddon, shape shifter creature, some blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper Gleeful could handle a lot of things. He could handle those horrid Pines family members snooping through his plans, could deal with the fact that the entirety of Reverse Falls was in his house, and could somewhat deal with the fact that his great-uncle started the literal apocalypse. But the one thing he couldn't handle was his mate being taken.No, that was the last straw.





	1. Reluctant Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Quacksies for the wonderful title!

Dipper watched everyone around him panic with their scents mingling in bitter fear and stress. Some were stating this would be the end, others were saying they didn’t want to die, but most were going on about their lives and how much more they had dreamed of accomplishing. Personally, he was just furious. If he ever saw Stanford again, he would be sure to make the man’s dying breath slow and painful. He folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the back wall, mind going over various plans and scenarios that he could use to get to his enslaved mate. No one knew of his relationship with Will, save for Mabel, so he’d been silently thinking of ways to reach the armored bubble his great-uncle had imprisoned his mate in. Mabel looked at him from across the room before weaving her way through sobbing gnomes and hyperventilating unicorns. She stood in front of him then, eyes narrowed slightly as she dared him to explain his silence.

“I think there might be a way to get to William.”

Bud and Stanley’s voices rang over the cacophony of voices. Stanley was doing his best to calm everyone down, offering food and supplies wherever he could to calm the distressed monsters and townspeople in the manor while Bud comforted the few who had been injured during the takeover. Dipper drummed his fingers along his arm, tensing his jaw as he tried to think over the horrid orchestra of complaints. From what he’d seen of the prison, there was no key. It would almost appear that Will could willingly walk out of the bubble if he wanted to, but Dipper knew better than to believe that. The demon had probably been fed some horrible lies, using his insecurities and weaknesses against him. Will was his own warden, a psychological prison that most wouldn’t be able to penetrate easily. Dipper was confident, however, but he needed to get close enough to the bubble to enter it and speak with his mate. Hopefully, he’d be able to talk Will out of it and limit Stanford’s powers into bearable levels. He just wasn’t sure how far along Will was into insanity by this point, having been three days since the rip in the dimensions and Stanford’s rise to despicable power.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, for one, we need to find a way to get out of here without immediately getting caught by one of Stanford’s minions.” Dipper glanced at Stanley. “Or by anyone here. They’ll stop us before we even get a foot out the door.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Come with me." 

The twins glanced around before Dipper led them up the stairs and into his room. Mabel shut the door behind them before following Dipper to his desk. The male alpha pulled out a sheet of paper before sketching a rough outline of the town. She watched curiously as he added certain landmarks, of Will’s location that Dipper had observed in his midnight scouting of the property and of Stanford’s location in a disturbing fortress he’d crafted from alternate-dimensional materials.

“It would take a day’s time to get to William by foot, but if we somehow found a way to get access to the car dealership and find a car with enough gasoline in it, we could manage to get to William within an hour.” Dipper stroked his chin. “The problem comes with us getting to the car dealership. Unless we left at night, we would never make it with everyone on high alert here. But if we go at night, we’ll be dealing with Stanford’s monsters. I’m still not sure if our magic will be powerful enough to handle more than a handful at a time.”

 “What about at dusk? It would leave us some time before the monsters came out, and if we found a gap in the guard shift we could sneak out just in time.” Mabel tapped a place at the map. “If anything, we could hide out in the old bunker you and Will built in case I’m wrong and Stanford’s monsters are out. By the time Stanley would realize we’re gone, we’d already be at the auto shop.”

“That could work. The only problem would be-“

“What are you guys planning this time?”

The twins turned to see Pacifica standing at the door, arms folded over her chest as she stared at them suspiciously. Gideon stood behind her, glaring at them with a soft scowl.

“None of your concern, Southeast.” Dipper hissed before shoving something over the map. “Get out of my room, you nosy pest.”

“If you guys are planning something, we have the right to know!” Gideon piped up as he slid to stand beside Pacifica. “We’ll tell Bud if you guys are trying to overthrow the town again!”

“You imbeciles.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “We didn’t overthrow the town. How many times must we tell you that?”

“It’s your evil demon’s fault that the apocalypse started!”

“William has nothing to do with this!” Dipper snarled as he stood. Mabel gripped his shoulder before he could take a step forward. “You better hold your tongue or I’ll rip it out, omega.”

“Dipper, calm down.” Mabel squeezed his shoulder before turning to glare at the Pines members.  
  
“I would suggest you leave. This has nothing to do with either of you.”

“I doubt that.” Pacifica narrowed her eyes. “You should tell us what you’re planning before we do decide to tell Bud.”

“We will tell you nothing.” Dipper growled. “You’re lucky we don’t just use alpha commands against you.”

“Y-You wouldn’t!” Gideon tensed and backed away.

“No, we wouldn’t.” Mabel frowned at her brother. Somehow, this had all been reversed. Normally, she was the one to be overly reactive, but since Will’s capture, Dipper had been uncharacteristically aggressive.

“Are you guys planning on sneaking out or something?” Pacifica gave Mabel a stern look.

“We’re planning on saving your sorry excuses for lives.” Dipper sneered before gently removed his sister’s hand from his shoulder.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“By getting my ‘ _evil demon_ ’ back.” Dipper straightened himself. “And from there, stopping Stanford.”

Pacifica stared at him for a moment before unfolding her arms.

“I want to come.”

“What?” Gideon turned to her in horror. “Are you kidding? It could be a trap!”

“I don’t think so.” Pacifica looked between Dipper’s eyes, sensing a truth behind his words.   
  
“Paz, Dipper worked with Stanford on all of this, did you forget that? And he enslaved that demon! You can’t trust that it’s just gonna take back Dipper willingly, it’ll probably try to kill him the second it sees him!”

“ _William_ ,” Dipper hissed, “will do no such thing.”

“And how do _you_ know that?” Gideon growled.

“Because William is _my demon_.” The alpha snarled fiercely, causing the omega to shiver and cower slightly. “And you _will not_ come with us, _blondie_. You two will do nothing but slow us down.”

Gideon stared at Dipper in annoyance, but Pacifica just placed her hands on her hips in determination.

“Dipper, you know better than anyone that there’s no way you’ll be able to do this just with you and Mabel. You’ll need as much help as you can get to reach Will, especially with how many guards there are just in this manor alone.” Pacifica cracked her knuckles. “The more people you have to fight off those weirdness monsters outside, the better your chances are of getting to Will and you know that.”

“And what exactly do you think you’ll be able to do, Southeast? You don’t have any magic powers like we do.”

“I know how to fight like a Pines.” Pacifica smirked when she could see the alpha clench his jaw. A moment of silence passed before Dipper huffed.

“Fine, you can come. But not the boy wonder." 

“Don’t call me that!” Gideon growled. “And I _am_ coming. Wherever Paz goes, I go. I don’t trust you two enough to let her be alone with you, _especially_ not you.” Gideon narrowed his eyes at Dipper.

“Definitely not. Southeast may be able to fight, but I don’t believe you have any sort of useful skills.” Dipper scoffed. “You would definitely hold us back.”

“I wouldn’t! I memorized the journals just as easily as you did.”

“Really? So, you know every single detail of every creature in those books, enough if we were to be attacked by one that you’d immediately be able to state its weakness?”

“Yes.” Gideon nodded once in stern defense.

Dipper narrowed his eyes before turning to Mabel. He didn’t have to ask because her eyes told him everything. He sighed before turning back to uncover the map on his desk.

“Fine, but they’re _your_ responsibility, sister.” Dipper eyed her. “I only care about getting William and keeping you safe. If they die, there’s no blood on my hands.”

“That’s fine with me, brother dearest.” Mabel smiled sweetly as Dipper reluctantly gestured for the two Pines members to walk closer.

“Listen carefully then, _omegas_.” Dipper explained the plan to them carefully, glaring at Gideon when he leaned too close and emphasizing certain locations to Pacifica. It was clear Dipper had a better tolerance for the female omega, though Mabel wasn’t entirely sure why. She’d been just as much of a pain to him as Gideon, but Dipper seemed to have a lot more patience with her questions than Gideon’s.

“And that’s the plan. Tomorrow would be the best time, so I would recommend preparing yourselves and _do not_ tell anyone about this.” Dipper stressed the importance of the last few words with an undertone of an alpha growl. “If you don’t meet us on time we’re leaving you behind.”

“Got it.” Pacifica nodded.

“Good.” Dipper folded the map and slid it under other scattered papers. “Both of you should go get some sleep then. And, again, _do not tell anyone_.”

“We got it already.” Gideon huffed before looking at Pacifica. “Let’s go, Paz.”

“Yeah.” Pacifica turned and led them out of the room before chancing a glance back at the twins. Dipper rubbed his eyes before staring at his sister, who seemed amused with his reaction. She closed the door and mulled over her thoughts.

“Dipper, it’ll be fine.”

“It’s a bad idea to take them, sister.” Dipper tapped his desk, shaking his head. “William will already be in a fragile state of mind when we get to him, there’s no telling what would happen if he sees them.”

“You’ll be there.”

“I can’t promise anything.” Dipper turned to her. “You remember what he almost did the night he smelled Pacifica on me.”

“William is only going to care about you.”

Dipper gnawed on the inside of his cheek before grinding his teeth slightly.

“The only thing you need to worry about is not letting your anger get the better of you.”

“I can’t control it.” Dipper sighed before leaning back on his chair. “You know I can’t.”

“I know, brother, but you must try. We need their help and I know you don’t want to be away from William for much longer.”

Dipper rubbed one of his eyes in frustration.

“I can’t sense him through the bond anymore.” Dipper slouched slightly. “I can’t tell if it’s just his mental state deteriorating further or if it’s Stanford’s interference…or even if Stanford found a way to break the bond somehow. It’s just…I wish we could get there sooner." 

“Tomorrow.” Mabel smiled down at him. “You’ll get to see him tomorrow.”

“I hope you’re right.” Dipper ran his tongue over his fangs absently.


	2. An Eye For an Eye

The next day wasn’t difficult. With monsters ignoring the Gleeful twins’ usual antics, Dipper could charge his magic to its full extent and pack for their trip in private. He glanced at Pacifica every so often, curious as to where her sudden determination to help them came from. It’s not like he’d ever had any affinity for her before, seeing both Pines family members as equally annoying, but her insistence in helping them despite everything he’d done to them in the past. She moved to meet his own and gave him a knowing smile. He pursed his lips and looked away, walking out of the room quickly to avoid running into any curious onlookers. He missed Will more than he could ever fathom. Of course, he loved his mate more than he could even put into words, Will meant the world and beyond to him. Their affair had remained a secret to everyone, even Mabel until recently, because of the nature of their relationship. The few times Stanford had sensed something between them, he’d pulled the alpha aside and lectured him on how he should never fall for such a despicable creature. A horrible, inferior, whimpering creature that was not worth a single moment of his time.

But the way Will looked at him always changed his mind. Every doubt pushed away when soft eyes met his own, with every soft smile and every touching confession that left the demon’s lips. He rubbed his mouth with his hand, biting back the fear that gripped his chest at the thought of losing the demon to his horrid great-uncle. He tried once more to press against the bond, praying for any response from his mate across the way, but there was no response. It was still there, barely, but he could tell it could break at any minute. He took a deep breath, forcing the overwhelming terror down as he straightened his posture and walked to his room.  No matter what happened tonight, he would get his mate back. Even if it meant tearing Stanford’s heart out with his bare hands. He silently hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but for once he would choose love over his family. William was the one thing in this corrupted world that made him feel and he would die before he let the omega be ruined.

Dipper nodded to himself before hoisting a small backpack over his shoulder and silently making his way to the meeting area. His sister was already waiting for him, to his relief. They remained inconspicuous to passerby’s, chatting simply of topics that held the true meaning below their words. He caught sight of a flash of blonde and turned to see Pacifica clutching her own pack, and behind her Gideon. He glanced around the room to ensure they were alone before looking at his watch.

“Based on my observations, the guard switch will occur in approximately three minutes. During this time, we have less than a minute to make it into the woods before the new guards take their shift. This means on my signal we must run as quickly as we can and you don’t stop until I say to.” Dipper looked at all of them. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, we have less than a minute to get from the exit to the woods? Are you insane, there’s no way- “

“Then stay here, Gideon.” Dipper growled. “If you don’t believe in your abilities, then don’t try.”

“I can do it.” Gideon glared at the alpha. 

“Good.” Dipper tightened his grip on his backpack before recalling the path they needed to take. “Follow me.”

“Paz, are you sure about this?” Dipper heard Gideon whisper harshly behind him.

“I’m sure, Gid.”

“I don’t think that theory of yours is right, though.”

Dipper looked around the kitchen before slipping into the pantry area. The other three followed, closely as Dipper looked at his watch.

“On my mark.”

He watched the three nod beside him before he watched the second-hand tick quickly. His heart pounded as he strained his ears for any movement in the kitchen, watching the seconds pass in an agonizingly mixture of too-slow and too-quick. The seconds ticked until they reached the mark, making him nod as he quickly dodged out of the pantry and bolted to the door. The sounds of scuffling followed as he quietly busted through the back door and ran as fast as he could manage. He flicked his hand out, creating a shadow of sorts around them to silence their steps as they ran into the forest. He didn’t bother looking back because his sister’s hand was in his as they ran past trees. He didn’t much care for the other two members of the group, instead ensuring his sister’s safety as he squeezed her hand whenever they had to jump over logs or dodge an oncoming obstacle. When he saw the familiar landmark of the usual twisted tree, he slowed to a stop to look behind him. Gideon was keeled over and heaving and Pacifica was panting but remained upright as she followed Dipper’s gaze behind them to ensure no one had followed.

They’d been lucky that no one had caught them. And, if they had, they were far enough for it not to matter. He snapped his fingers, causing the shadow around them to glow and dissipate. He released his sister’s hand before checking his watch and glancing up at the sky. He strained his ears before kneeling. His hands brushed the dirt gently as he focused, clenching his jaw as he recalled Will’s teachings.

“What’s he doing?” Pacifica asked Mabel behind them.

“Listening.”

Dipper couldn’t feel anything for the next few miles. He wasn’t sure if the creatures had moved to the sky where he couldn’t detect them, or they weren’t out yet, but they had a good shot at making it to William if they moved quickly. The ground below him lulled back to its normal color, but his eyes remained their flashing cyan glow.

“We can make it if we hurry now.” Dipper told Mabel. “I don’t detect anything right now, but that could change at any minute.”

“How do you know?” Gideon shifted the backpack over his own shoulders. Dipper turned to glare at the omega, making Gideon flinch at the glowing eyes. “S-Sorry!”

Dipper didn’t say anything as he turned and started leading their way in a brisk pace. Mabel followed with Pacifica walking by her side and eyeing her curiously. The blonde could see Dipper’s hands twitch occasionally, a soft glow of a flame flickering in the palm of his hands before it disappeared just as quickly. She’d seen that same flame from William before when the demon had served to aid the twins in their evil doings. Or, as she’d come to learn, things that only appeared evil at first. Even William, a demon from space, seemed to have been nothing as he seemed when she first met him. The entire Gleeful family had the façade of evil misdoings, but she’d learned better than to believe a book by its cover. And, thankfully, she’d been right about the family. However, she was very interested in Dipper’s interest in the demon, knowing there was something beyond William just being an added powerhouse for the twins’ evil great-uncle.

“Did Will teach Dipper that?”

“What?” Mabel followed Pacifica’s gaze to Dipper’s ignited flame once more. “Oh, yeah. He did.”

“So all this time it’s been real magic? In your shows?”

“It has been, yes.” Mabel watched her brother put out the flame once more.

She knew it was a nervous tic he’d developed randomly one day that oddly resembled William's, which she’d learned later was the same day he and William had mated. It had been the easiest affair to hide because William was, technically, Dipper’s demon so it only seemed right that he smelled like the alpha and Will’s clothes covered the mate mark just as easily. The two had hid it so well that even she hadn’t even noticed it until Weirdmaggedon had forced her brother into a meltdown. Her brother, normally very calm under pressure, had nearly gone savage when he’d found out William had been taken. She looked at him now, grateful she’d been able to calm him down somewhat since Will’s kidnapping. He was always on edge since it happened, which was reasonable, but she had taken on the role of mediator between them in place of her brother.

“Hide!” Dipper hissed before quickly dodging behind some trees. Everyone else scrambled behind bushes and behind other trees, watching the alpha narrow his eyes at a flying creature.

Gideon’s eyes widened when it landed beside Dipper. It looked like a multibear but gooey and malformed, sniffing the area suspiciously before Dipper’s hand glowed. Rocks under the creature’s feet rose and trapped it before crushing it quickly, forcing its gooey substance to squish between cracks and form a puddle around the boulders. Dipper quickly motioned for them to run and they followed. Gideon glanced back, horrified to see the goo slump and squish together slowly.

“Gideon, look out!” Dipper snarled in front of him.

The omega turned in time to see a giant gooey manotaur go to swipe a hardened claw at him. He was tackled before it happened, yelping at the weight that hit him as he hit the ground before it scrambled off him. He turned to see Dipper holding his face with one hand as his other glowed menacingly toward the creature. It squealed as it was levitated into the air before Dipper whipped his arm to the side and sent the creature flying. He turned back to Gideon.

“Get up and run, omega!” 

“Y-Your eye- “

“I said _run_!” Dipper snarled as he grabbed his hand and pulling him to his feet before running. Gideon nodded and followed, not bothering with looking behind as he ran after the alpha. The other two were ahead of them, listening to Dipper’s shouted directions as they made their way through the monster-infested area. Gideon could see blood dripping down Dipper’s face as they ran, guilt being delayed as they ran for their lives.

“There! Spread out and find a working car!” Dipper yelled when the auto shop came into view. They yelled an affirmative before they split, checking cars as Dipper turned on his heel and growled.

“I created you filthy creatures and I can kill you just as easily.” Dipper bared his teeth in a snarl as the hand around his eye fell to clench in front of him. Flames erupted in his hands as gooey creatures stormed toward them, snarling and howling as they ran. 

Mabel tugged on a door, cursing when it remained locked. She quickly ran to another car, tugging on the door handle before it also remained locked. She glanced at her brother, watching him slam a unicorn creature to the ground before levitating another creature that had tried to go after Pacifica. She cursed as she ran to another car, and another, before Gideon shouted.

“Found one!” They turned in time to hear the roar of an engine. “And it has gas!”

“Good-argh-everyone get in!” Dipper commanded as he crushed another creature with a summoned boulder.

“Dipper, what about you?” Pacifica froze as she watched the alpha hiss at a charging manotaur.

“I’ll join you, just-get-IN!”

Mabel hopped into the backseat, as did Pacifica, before Gideon swerved the car close to Dipper. The male alpha levitated and hurled the manotaur at a cluster of creatures before running toward the car and jumping into the vehicle.

“GO!” He shouted before Gideon slammed his foot on the gas. The car squealed before roaring and jolting forward, racing them onto the street as Gideon gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

Mabel’s breath hitched as she saw her brother put pressure on his eye with the palm of his hand. She turned to Pacifica, who had already pulled out a makeshift first aid pack as the car trembled over a pothole in the road. She grabbed gauze and kerlix wrappings before leaning forward and gently touching Dipper’s hand. The alpha turned toward her and she gently rested the gauze on the alpha’s eye before wrapping the cloth around his head snugly. 

“Will always did say one of us would end up with an eyepatch with how reckless we were.”

“Don’t remind me.” Dipper groaned as the car hit another pothole. “Gideon, do you know how to actually drive?”

“You try driving on a road like this!” The omega hissed as he swerved out of the way of another gooey manotaur on the road. “Where am I going?”

“You know where that huge bridge is in the mountains?”

“Yeah?”

“There you go.” Dipper tried to lean back against the car seat despite his backpack blocking his way, nails digging into his leg as the pain in his eye throbbed. He wasn’t blind, he knew that, but the creature had managed to claw him well. The flowing blood itself was causing the blindness, so a makeshift eyepatch would have to do until they could remedy their situation.

Gideon hummed a response before yelping and swerving around another gooey creature. Dipper groaned before twirling a finger in front of him. A glowing blue bubble hummed around them briefly. 

“Brother, you’re going to wear out your magic reserves.”

“It’s fine.” Dipper breathed heavily as he tossed his backpack in between his legs. He relaxed against the car seat then, forcing the pained whimper down as a gooey gnome attempted to jump on the car, only to be deflected by the shield around them. “When the time comes, I’ll tell you when to take over.”

It wouldn’t take too long for them to reach the bridge, and Gideon had made a sound when he saw the imprisoning bubble glowing in the distance. It glowed menacing blue in-between various cracks in black, spiked rocks. What indicated Dipper that his mate was in it, however, came from the glowing triangle in the center of it with a single closed eye. He curled his fingers after releasing them from clawing at his leg. The excitement in his chest rose as the thought of seeing his mate again bubbled in his mind. To be able to see Will again…it made his heart swell. He wouldn’t care if he wore out all his magical energy and lost an eye in the process, it would be the price to pay to see his beloved mate again.

The bubble flickered and glowed as it grew with the closer they got to it. Dipper could feel his magic wavering and slipping before he felt Mabel use her own magic to fuel his own. The car trembled and jumped as Gideon swerved onto a rocky road, weaving the car away from jetting rocks and sinking holes. He swerved the car to stop it before parking it and clutching his chest with a bubbling laugh.

“Holy-I just did that! We just-I just drove through that!"

“Good for you, Pines. You passed a driving test.” Dipper scoffed before kicking open the door and grabbing his backpack. 

“You’re an asshole, Gleeful.” Gideon snapped as he followed, though everyone could tell it held no actual heat.

“Whatever.” Dipper walked toward the bubble before stopping in front of it in anticipation. He turned back to look at all of them sternly. “All of you, stay out here. If I’m not back in an hour, Mabel may come in. Do not let anyone into this prison, at all costs.”

“Gotcha.” Pacifica nodded.

“Good luck, brother.” Mabel gave him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah…good luck, Gleeful.”

Dipper gave a single nod before turning back to the pulsating bubble. He clenched his jaw and walked forward, squinting when white light blinded him momentarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is almost done!


	3. Old Rivals and New Beginnings

His only good eye slowly opened when he felt the ground below him disappear. He clenched his jaw when he started falling, glaring at what seemed like an endless fall, until the sight of glowing blue bricks came into sight. He snapped his fingers, forcing a sliver of his magic to cushion his fall as he landed on his shoulder. He groaned as he panted, doing his best to push down the aching in his muscles from the constant exertion of the day. He forced himself up slowly, scanning the area carefully. It was like some sort of fortress hallway. He looked up, admiring the way it seemed to end in a point several stories above him. Taking a moment to check his shoulder, Dipper gently patted it down to determine the extent of the injury and found relief in it only being in a minor amount of pain. If he’d stored more magic, or rather, had let his sister aid during their trip, he probably could have cushioned his fall a little better.

Dipper forced himself to stand, gently holding his arm as he took slow, careful steps further into the room. It was eerily silent, with every step quietly echoing down various hallways that branched out from the main room. There was a large, elaborate staircase in front of him that resembled the one in the manor, and it took him only moments to realize this was William’s odd rendition of the Gleeful manor. He couldn’t smell William or even feel him through the bond, which only served to make this more difficult. He had no idea what state William was in, much less if William was even here, though he would certainly search regardless.

The sounds of chains dragging forced his attention to a hallway on his left. It wasn’t lit like the other hallways, instead ending in darkness that showed no possibility for end. He turned to stare at it, feeling his heart thump as the sound of chains rattling grew louder and louder. He could barely make out a figure in the distance, though he wasn’t sure how far they actually were. He tensed as it slowly limped forward and only when the sound of growling pierced through the air did he start running. He bolted up the stairs, hoping it would slow the creature down as he skipped several steps on his way up. The chains were deafening as they scraped across the floor with every quick step the figure made over the steps.

His feet pounded into the ground as he ran down another hallway, growling when no doors seemed to even be present. What kind of prison was this? He glanced back, heart pounding when the figure was rounding the stairs and running after him in the hallway. He skidded as he rounded a corner, huffing roughly as he heard the chains rattle loudly behind him. He really, truly hoped that whatever this was wasn’t the one William had been dealing with for the past few days. He mentally berated himself for going into this with so little magic and without a weapon. A Gleeful would never be so stupid! The only thing he had was his backpack, which help so few helpful items in a time like this. He highly doubted the daggers would be of use because he couldn’t find a way to gain the element of surprise on the creature to use them.

Wait. He pursed his lips and shook his head. Stupid, this was William’s view of the Gleeful manor! That means, in a way, this was only a little different that this the manor was! Right now, he’d be in the west wing, close to his bedroom. Of course, there was no doors along the hallway because the only room in this wing William ever went to was his own! He panted as he slid to a stop in front of the only door in the hallway, quickly kicking it open before shutting it behind him. He didn’t have much time seeing as this really was the only door in the hallway. He glanced around the room, thankful that it was an exact replica of his room. Dipper quickly ran for his desk, pulling open the shelves to look for the notebook that would no doubt be there. Sighing in relief, he pulled it out and flipped through it, thankful he’d showed the demon his notes on magic techniques during their softer moments. The sounds of chains rattling outside the door made him growl as he flipped through it carefully. He could paralyze the thing long enough for him to run past it and get to William’s room. He didn’t have enough magic to fight it, so this would be his best bet. The door busted open and he grit his teeth as he turned to look it in the eye.

His breath stopped when he was staring at his mate. 

“William?”

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the William he’d expected to find. The demon growled, drooling slightly as glowing eyes pierced into his own. Dipper felt his heart stop when elongated fangs stared back at him, longer than even his own. A long, blue tongue hung loosely between sharp teeth and chains were wrapped around Will’s neck and arms, as well as his legs. Dipper swallowed thickly as he took careful steps back. This would be useless if this really was William. He couldn’t smell William’s scent, nor could he even see the mate mark over the hefty collar that rested around the demon’s neck. Will raised his hands, inky black and sporting claws that could very well kill Dipper if he got too close. The chains around him glowed and tightened briefly, earning another snarl from the demon.

Were the chains what Stanford was using to control William, then?

“Gleeful, this is the end.” William’s voice was oddly ethereal despite his appearance. It sent a shiver down Dipper’s spine as he gripped the notebook in his hand. He tried to run through various pages in the journal mentally, especially the ones on William.

“I’m not Stanford.” Dipper stated lowly, watching the demon take a step forward.

“You can’t fool me.” Will took another step forward, his eyes flickering a sickening color between red and blue. “You can’t use your nephew against me again; it won’t work a second time.”

“William, listen to me.” Dipper stood his ground and the creature twitched, narrowing its eyes. “I’m your master.”

“You’re not my master.” The demon chuckled before tilting his head slightly. “I am owned by no one, _Mason_.”

Dipper tensed and Will’s snarling face turned into a wide, terrifying smile. Well, this wasn’t good. Dipper recited the paralyzing spell repeatedly in his head as William slowly stepped closer. The demon snickered as he fanned out his fingers, curling them slightly.

“All those years of being seen as inferior to your entire family, of hiding our relationship just because of _your fear_?” Will took another step forward. “Did you think I was _actually_ happy about hiding it? _That I was actually okay with it?_ ”

Dipper took a step back, matching the demon’s pace as he glanced at the familiar painting beside his desk. He listened carefully when its tone had changed into a bitterly loving one. 

“I asked you several times if you _had_ been, William.” Dipper thought over an idea, choosing his words carefully. “It was _your_ fault for not being honest with me.”

“How could I be honest with you? You were my _alpha_.”

“Still am.” Dipper took another step back. “And that’s not how this works, Will. I asked for your complete honesty. If anything, _you_ were the coward.”

William growled at this, glowing eyes resting on Dipper in burning rage. His smirk morphed into a disgusted sneer.

“If you didn’t want me to be your alpha, you shouldn’t have told me otherwise." 

“You know very well that’s not what I said.” 

“I’m not so sure. You thought I was Stanford at first. Now, you’re saying you couldn’t be honest with me just because I _was_ your alpha, but I still _am_. You sound pretty confused to me.” Dipper stopped in front of the painting, watching the demon’s saliva drip onto the floor. “So, if all of this is stemmed from the fact that we mated, we can just break the bond.”

“…That’s not what I’m saying!” Will hissed, but Dipper felt a slip of confidence at the creature’s hesitance. 

“I mean, goodness William, you’re about to kill your own mate. I’d say that’s fair grounds for me to break our bond.” Dipper took a small step toward the painting. “Wouldn’t you?”

Will rumbled in anger, scraping the chains across the ground as he carefully crouched. Dipper watched him with a forced sneer.

“It’s fine. I deserve a better mate, anyway.”

Will snarled and lunged forward. Dipper quickly jumped through the painting and started running once more, mentally running through the spell. If he used it at just the right time, he could paralyze Will long enough for him to make it to the demon’s room. He’d been able to catch on fairly quickly that this wasn’t his actual mate, but a possible manifestation of the demon’s fears, probably by Stanford’s vague ideas on what Will’s fears were. As if William would ever fear something as silly as being honest with Dipper. And, what really gave it away, was the fact that William himself had asked Dipper to be his Alpha and it had also been _his_ idea to hide their relationship until Dipper could gain access to the Gleeful funds he was entitled to. Really, Stanford could have done a much better job. That man really was destroying all respect Dipper had for him.

If he was correct, Will’s actual soul would be in his room. This path would lead straight to it, a little secret passageway he’d made as a gift for William when the demon had been sad they couldn’t spend more time together. He glanced back, unsurprised to see the horrid demonic creature crash and stumble through the path. It shattered some of the passageway, unsurprisingly. Of course, this version of Will wouldn’t know about this pathway, because not even Stanford knew about it. But, as he’d been relieved to find, it was from William’s mind that the manor was created from. He skidded as he rounded a corner, another detour he’d made when designing the hallway. One would lead to a dead end, and the other would lead to Will’s room. He heard the creature behind him snarl, knowing he’d taken the other pathway. That bought him some time as he jumped through the painting and hit the ground. He huffed when he ran forward, eye roaming over the sleeping body of his mate.

He glanced back, hearing the scraping of chains and snarls before he started shaking William.

“Will! Will, wake up!” He gently shook Will’s shoulders as he glanced back at the close rattling of the figure in the painting. 

He heard the menacing snickers of the demon as It crawled through the painting to smile at him.

“So, you figured out the truth, did you?”

“Wasn’t hard.” Dipper growled as he defensively stood in front of his actual mate. “If you were informed properly, you would have chosen your words a little more carefully.”

The creature cracked and morphed, revealing a familiar experiment he and Stanford had worked on years ago. The shape-shifter took on its white gooey form, teeth drooling as its hands curled inwardly. Dipper smirked in response, watching it slouch and growl at him.

“You always were a brat, Gleeful.”

“And you were quite possibly the most annoying creation we ever made.” Dipper bristled when the creature looked at Will. He stepped to the side, blocking its view of the demon. 

“Look at you, grown soft over a demon. I never thought I’d _see_ the day.” The creature laughed. 

“Funny. I’m so glad I could make your last day alive a special one, then.” Dipper growled before taking a step forward, readying himself for a fight.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance. Stanford, too.” 

“Well, didn’t program you to be _smart_.” Dipper smirked. “Just to follow orders, though you always _did_ do a poor job of it."

 The creature snarled before bolting forward. Dipper growled and tensed when the creature stopped mid-run. It roared and struggled to move, wriggling angrily to free itself from its invisible hold. A hand suddenly rested on the small of his back. He turned to see William leaning forward, eyeing him with glowing blue eyes softly. The sound of the creature behind him roaring disappeared in a rippling crackling sound. Will held his attention as silence suddenly rested between them, forcing Dipper’s curiosity down as he turned to face the demon fully. The familiar scent of his mate relaxed him significantly as soft eyes rested on the bandages around his eye. He really would have liked to kill that creature slow and painfully, but he had a feeling Will had sent him to a far worse place. He instead rumbled as he kneeled down, resting his forehead against the omega’s as gently as he could.

“Y-You’re hurt, master.”

“It’s nothing.” Dipper brought his hands up to gently cup the demon’s cheeks.

“I-It’s not nothing.” Will leaned back to look at his injury with worry. The demon carefully lifted a hand to rest over it, carefully tugging the bandage loose. Dipper pulled back, flinching when the gauze clung to the clotted blood. Will just frowned and continued slowly, watching the blood begin to run slowly with a soft expression.

“We need to go.” Dipper stated through clenched teeth as tears well up in his eyes.

“We have p-plenty of time.”

“William- “

“Dipper.”

“We’ll deal with it later.” Dipper tightened the bandage once more around his head and stood up to remove himself from William’s touch. He held his hand out to William instead, sniffling quietly as he turned to avoid his mate’s worried gaze. “Right now, we need to get out of here.”

“Yes, master.” Will frowned but took the alpha’s hand. Dipper felt his heart flutter at having his mate’s hand in his own once more – where it belonged.

“Follow me.” Dipper tugged on his hand, pulling Will to stand before walking them to the door of the room. He squeezed Will’s hand before opening the door, gently shielding Will as he glanced down the hallways.

“Alright, come on, William.”

Will followed obediently, glancing around nervously as he stayed close behind Dipper. The alpha walked swiftly, knowing full well they weren’t safe just yet. If there was one shape-shifter, there was no doubt in his mind that there would be clones. He hurried down the stairs, shuddering when he heard the sounds of more chains and roars in the distance of the manor hallways. Will whimpered behind him and squeezed his hand tighter between two soft hands. When they reached where the front door was supposed to be, Dipper turned to his mate.

“William, dear, I’m going to need you to be strong for me. You’re going to have to help us get out of here, okay?”

William nodded, gently pressing himself against Dipper as he glanced back at the empty hallways of the manor. A hand gently rested against his cheek and forced him to look back into Dipper’s single soft eye.

“Don’t think about them, okay? I’ll keep you safe. Just focus - focus your magic to get us out of here.”

“O-Okay, Dipper." 

“Good boy.” Dipper smiled and stroked his cheek before gently nudging Will toward the blank wall.

Dipper growled as a shape shifter came into view, half in the form of his demon mate and half in its original form. It twitched and snapped its neck to look at him over the steps before slowly clawing its way down the stairs. Dipper heard Will whimper behind him before he reached back to gently rest against the omega’s shoulder.

“Just focus, Will. Don’t look behind you, okay? Focus.”

Dipper pulled a dagger out of his backpack before crouching. They would take his mate over his dead body. He heard clicking and whirling behind him as Will worked frantically. His eyes didn’t leave the clone’s, continuing to glare at it as it snickered and carefully padded closer.

“Trapped, are you?” Dipper fiddled with the knife handle, growling lowly as the creature strutted forward confidently. “I can smell the fear in your scent.”

“I’m not afraid of something like you.” Dipper scoffed. “I’m more afraid of what you’ll be experiencing in Hell." 

“What?”

“Now!” Will grabbed his wrist and jumped through the opening of the makeshift portal.

Dipper watched the portal close behind them as the creature roared and bolted forward. It closed before it even had a chance to reach a finger through, making both boys sigh in relief before collapsing onto the ground. Dipper intertwined their fingers as he laughed, giggling beside his mate who had also started to release a bubbly laugh.

Mabel and the Pines members watched the boys break out into guffaws as they sat up, clutching their stomachs and holding the others’ hand. Dipper sniffled and broke their contact to tackle his mate back onto the ground. He continued chuckling as he bumped their noses together playfully, grinning from ear to ear before crushing his lips against the omega’s. He hummed into the kiss before pulling away, still smiling happily down at his mate. Will’s eyes grew teary as he leaned up to peck the alpha’s lips once more.

Now, there was only thing left to do.

 

Make Stanford Gleeful pay.

 

 

\-- 

_Bonus:_

Gideon's jaw dropped as he looked between the boys, horrified. He turned to look at Mabel, who seemed unsurprised by the unexpected affection between the demon and Dipper. Pacifica smirked, looking at him with a knowing smile as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Told ya."

 

\--

_And one more mini-bonus!_

Dipper hissed when Will gently removed the bandages from his eye. The demon just frowned as he tugged them off, revealing crusty blood smears over the alpha's eye. He 'tsked' before gently resting his hand over Dipper's eye. The area glowed a soft blue as it healed, though not without Dipper complaining throughout its duration.

"Will, that hurts!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"It'll b-be over soon, master." 

"Soon isn't soon enough!" Dipper tried to lean back, away from Will's hand but the demon huffed and grabbed his arm with his free hand to keep him from moving any farther. 

"I p-promise it'll heal faster if you stop moving."

Dipper huffed a pout when Will finally finished, pulling his hand back to reveal a pink scar in place of the previously menacing gash wound. He wasn't sure if it would disappear completely, but his master did look pretty impressive with it resting next to his birthmark on his forehead. 

"Are you done?" Dipper glared at him.

"All done." Will hummed before scooting forward to place a gentle kiss on the scar. 

Dipper rumbled at the touch before nudging the demon's hand with his own. Will looked at him curiously before the alpha leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. 

"Thank you, William." Dipper pouted only slightly then, but even he couldn't hide the small smile that threatened to pull at his mouth when Will blushed. 

"You're welcome, alpha." Will grinned happily. 


End file.
